1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly to integrated circuits incorporating test modes.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Terminals on an integrated circuit communicate power supply signals and logic information between an integrated circuit and external circuitry. The number of terminals available to a particular integrated circuit may be limited by a target die size or a target package, which may be determined by cost, power considerations, or other factors. Accordingly, techniques that increase the functionality of a limited number of terminals of an integrated circuit are desired.